


5:13 PM

by binary_bastard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Blow Jobs, Bottom Hinata Shouyou, Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Face-Fucking, First Time, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hinata and Kageyama, Homophobia, I promise it gets better, Implied Sexual Content, KageHina - Freeform, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, Lemon, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other, Secret Relationship, Smut, So much angst, Supportive Suga, Supportive Tsukki, Third Year Kageyama Tobio, Top Kageyama Tobio, Volleyball, Volleyball Dorks in Love, a tad bit of gore, car crash, daisuga - Freeform, enjoy you bastards, im so sorry guys, kageyama mourns, maybe smut eventually, promise rings, rip hinata, semi-cannon compliant, teenage love, they didnt get to say goodbye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22783219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/binary_bastard/pseuds/binary_bastard
Summary: Ever since Hinata Shouyou had walked in the gym doors of Karasuno high school, he and Kageyama had been inseparable. It wasn't always the good kind. In the beginning Daichi couldn't separate them to keep them from fighting, which eventually turned to other teams being unable to separate  the freak duo to stop them from scoring points. They were glued to each others sides, on and off the court. The only time Kageyama left Hinata's side was when a tiny casket engraved with a small number 10 encircled by crows was lowered into the ground. Hinata was dead. Third year wasn't supposed to be like this.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi & Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 29
Kudos: 212





	1. I hate you, Hinata Shouyou

**Author's Note:**

> Hello y'all! This is the first fic I've started in about 3 years, so I apologize for the horrible-ness I call my writing. Also, I don't have a beta reader yet so oof, this one's gonna be rough (also RIP to any editing I tried to do). Let me know about any grammar/spelling mistakes I make. I'm so bad at English lmaoooo (despite it being my first language).

It’s not like he didn’t know Hinata liked him. Kageyama thought it was quite obvious actually. The way Hinata glanced at him after something funny happened to check if he was smiling, they way he followed Kageyama like a lost puppy, they way his eyes lit up when the ball ricocheted off the opposing teams court after a successful freak-quick attack. Kageyama loved it actually. He felt like he belonged standing next to Karasuno’s best orange haired decoy. He felt loved, and he was.

So it was such a surprise when third year started and Kageyama found himself standing in a funeral hall, donning a black suit, in front of a casket that seemed almost too tiny for his best friend’s big personality. Photos of Hinata lay strewn about the room with blue and orange flowers to complement him. The boy’s number 10 jersey lay over the wooden case holding his body, wet with the tears of his teammate, his partner, the love of his life.

“Sho,” he whispered, his voice low and gravely with grief. “You broke your promise.”

Kageyama broke. His soul shattered as the heartbreak overtook his body, leaving him struggling to breathe. Tsukishima placed a uncharacteristically caring hand on his shoulder, Yamaguchi following suit. The other third years eyes shone with tears also threatening to spill over.

“Kageyama.” Yamaguchi’s airy voice permeated the dense atmosphere.

“Tobio it’s time for your eulogy,” Yaichi continued.

And so Kageyama found himself standing before a plethora of people. All of Karasuno was there, past and present, most of them on the verge of tears after seeing the ace lying still and cold. Sugawara had his face buried in Daichi’s chest, sobs wracking the kind hearted setter’s body. Tanaka and Nishinoya remained quiet for once, the shock overpowering any chaos they would have pursued. Asahi silently held Noya’s hand (it was more for his sake than the former libero’s), while Ennoshita and Kinoshita stared straight forward with empty looks plastered over the pain on their faces. Even Kiyoko was teary eyed, holding on to the gentle giant’s other hand 

It was strange seeing everyone dressed up. Nekoma, Aoba Johsai, Fukurodani, Date Tech, and even Shiratorizawa members had showed to pay their respects to Karasuno’s fiery orange haired ace. Kageyama stepped up to the podium, Oikawa giving him an encouraging nod from the second row.

“I hate you so much, Hinata Shouyou,” he started, the setters voice bouncing around the quieting room. The looks of shock adorning the faces of his team members and rivals wasn’t exactly doing anything for his confidence. Tsukishima had been the only one to read over his speech, which in hindsight, was a bad idea. 

“You broke your promise to me, and I’ll never forgive you.” he continued, his confidence renewed from the knowing look his most hated team mate gave him. _You can do this, King_ his eyes seemed to say from behind his glasses.

“After the first time I saw you spike, I knew I wanted to set with you. You kept up with me not only on the court, but in life too. Whichever path I chose, you’d be by my side, ready to pick me up when I fell. And I would do the same for you. It wasn’t easy. You fall a lot. Sometimes I considered putting training wheels on your bike.”

Kageyama cringed at the word bike. Memories of the frantic phone call he got at 4:32 last Thursday clouded his mind. Tears dripped from his blue eyes as he remembered showing up to the hospital, so sure than Hinata would survive this, he could survive anything. There was no way Hinata's life would end from a car crash while riding his bike.

The raven-haired setter arrived in the ER to find he was wrong, oh so wrong. His partner was mangled from the waist down, and doctors flocked to him like crows trying to manage his injuries.

“Tobio!” he called sluggishly once he saw Kageyama, his voice vastly differing from his normal cheery tone.It was the last thing he would ever hear the exuberant ace say. At 5:13 pm on Thursday August 27, 2015, Hinata Shouyou, ace of Karasuno, true love of Kageyama Tobio, and the sun of everyone’s world, **died**.


	2. I love you, Hinata Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finished his speech with hushed words meant only for the two of them.
> 
> “I love you so much, Hinata Shouyou.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the saga continues!   
> I'd like to thank everyone in my Haikyuu groupchat on Twitter for inspiring me to write this. I haven't written any fics in so long, and they've given me the confidence to put my work out there. If you don't already have me on Twitter, you can check out all the dumb stuff I post (including updates on my writing!) at https://twitter.com/binary_bastard

_Sometimes I considered putting training wheels on your bike…  
  
_

“I wish I would have,” Tobio continued his eulogy after a brief moment of silence. His speech droned on and on; he commemorated his partner on god-like spikes, serves that always managed to go awry, and subpar receives which more often than not ended with a ball to the face.

  
  


Unconsciously, Kageyama toyed with the rings on his finger as he began to speak about his relationship with the number one decoy-turned-best ace in Karasuno history. The navy colored stainless steel band that adorned the setter’s middle finger glinted in the spotlight at the podium. A tiny volleyball was engraved on the outside of the ring, and unbeknownst to anyone but the dynamic duo, the kanji for Shouyou was on the inside.

  
  


They had told the entire team that the matching jewelry they got at the end of first year was a coincidence. Of course, the Karasuno members knew better, but they also knew they’d tell everyone in their own time.

  
  


Hinata’s orange promise ring was now absent from his calloused, cold fingers. He wasn’t allowed to be buried with jewelry. His lover had discretely tucked it away in the breast pocket of the dress shirt the spiker was going to be laid to rest in. That way it would be close to his heart forever: the heart that used to beat only for volleyball and Kageyama. It was still in his chest now, his pulse to far gone to revive.

  
  


_That’s poetic._ Kageyama thought. _Shouyou would like it_.

  
  


He finished his speech with hushed words meant only for the two of them.

  
  


“I love you so much, Hinata Shouyou.”

  
  


**_ONE YEAR AND FIVE MONTHS EARLIER_ **

  
  


“Tobio! Tobio, stop!” Laughs bubbled out of the tiny gingers mouth. He squirmed below his setter, who proceeded to tickle him until he was breathless.

  
  


“Hinata boke this is what you get for missing that set!” Kageyama growled with a fake frown that soon turned to a genuine grin plastered on his angular face. His smiles had been less forced as he and the lithe boy became closer.

  
  


Kageyama had made _the most perfect set_ at practice earlier that day. His spiker, on the other hand, was too enamoured by the way Tobio’s practice jersey fluttered above his navel as he set the ball. The way his volleyball shorts sat low on his slim hips and a millisecond glimpse of Kageyama’s well defined abs enthralled Hinata.

  
  


The rest of the team became desensitized to their post-practice antics. Everyone had seen the high-fives that linger just a little too long accompanied by stolen peaks at each other on the court and _in the locker room_. Tsukishima would make fun of them while they vehemently denied the somewhat accurate accusations. Yamaguchi wouldn’t dare attempt to tame Tsukki’s remarks, but he was presently surprised with Hinata and Kageyama’s developing relationship. (Although he would never voice his opinions.) Suga mothered the pair and reminded them almost daily that they could talk to him if the needed something. Daichi did the same, offering to answer any questions they may have, followed by a wink and a slap on the arm from his red-faced boyfriend. Noya and Tanaka, well they’re oblivious as usual while Enoshita and Kinoshita just mind their own business. The blatant sexual tension often overwhelmed Asahi, not that it took much to turn him into a blushing mess.

  
  


The setter and decoy carried on with their ruckus. Soon the two found that the clubroom was vacant except for themselves and the keys Daichi had left them on one of the benches.

  
  


“I can’t believe you missed that set.” Kageyama sighed, stripping his practice clothes in favor of something slightly less sweaty and gross. He glanced back at his partner, expecting an excuse as to what he had been doing rather than focusing. Golden honey colored eyes met the powerful ocean of feelings contained behind the setter’s irises. A rose blush dusted both their sharp cheekbones. Both were frozen, golden eyes wandered down tanned skin, admiring the taller boys physique.

  
  


The two first years snapped out of their daze and resumed changing, Hinata nervously yammering on about some unimportant volleyball related information and Kageyama offering grunts of acknowledgement occasionally. They departed from the club room side by side, facing straight ahead as to avoid any further embarrassment. Hinata continued his word vomit, somehow still finding things to talk about.

  
  


“Waaah Bakageyama! Are you even listening?”

  
  


“No,” Tobio said curtly, his thin lips drawing up into a smirk as he ruffled Hinata’s hair.

  
  


The tiny ginger lay awake in his bed, the days events replaying on a loop in his mind. It was totally normal to feel like this about a teammate, right? He and Kageyama were together a lot. _His feelings were normal_ , he convinced himself (if normal encompasses wanting to kiss the raven haired asshole, hold his hand, and see so much more of him than a fleeting flash if skin in the change rooms: then yes, Hinata was oh so normal.)

  
  


“Kageyama Tobio,” Hinata whispered out into the darkness. He liked the way Kageyama’s name sounded rolling off his tongue past his lips. The number one decoy drifted off into a restless sleep, encompassed by dreams of beautiful shining blue eyes and Tobio’s long calloused fingers wound through his ginger locks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Don't forget hit that kudos button if you like my work and leave me comments on what you liked/disliked and what you want me to write more of.
> 
> 'till next time!  
> Binary Bastard


	3. With love, Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Captain Tobio,” Hinata whispered alluringly from behind Kageyama, drawing his attention.  
> “Yes, Vice Captain Hinata?” he replied.  
> ...  
> And so they had a small picnic together on the court. And they were happy.  
> Kageyama was anything but happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short but I don't really feel anything more needs to be added to it. I'm hoping to squeeze another chapter in today to make up for it!  
> Also despite the /suggestive/ summary, there's no NSFW content *yet*!!
> 
> Stay tuned for some more kagehina bullshit later today!

Dear Shouyou,

It’s been two days since we buried you. I’ve started seeing my therapist again, and she told me that writing about my feelings might help. I’ve been feeling pretty empty. I’ve been staring at the notebook I kept forgetting to give you from your birthday two months ago, trying to think of something worth wasting paper and ink on. The only thing on my mind is all the things I never got to tell you.

I never had the courage to confess to you first. I still don’t, but oh how I wish I could. You were the confident one, never ashamed of the way you felt or the loving way you looked at me. There’s many things I should have said. I don’t know if I could stomach even writing them now.

I’d give anything to talk to you just once more. I guess this is the closest I’ll ever get now.

With love,

Kageyama Tobio.

Kageyama slammed the tear-stained leather cover of the book closed. Fuck, it hurt. Everything had hurt for the past week. The fall tournament was fast approaching, but Kageyama hadn’t shown up to practices since last Thursday.

His mind wandered back to the last practice he attended. Hinata had been there, bouncing around as always. It was Vice Captain Hinata now that their third and final year of high school was on the verge of starting.

“Captain Tobio,” Hinata whispered alluringly from behind Kageyama, drawing his attention. Tiny warm puffs of air assaulted the back of his neck; Hinata panted from behind the setter after a particularly impressive quick attack. It was just the two alone in the practice gym.

“Yes, Vice Captain Hinata?” he replied. They had the whole disgustingly hot August day to themselves. School along with any official practices had yet to start. The fans weren’t quite enough to ward off the stifling heat in the gym, which left both teens opting to remain shirtless for practice. 

Kageyama was met with a huge cheshire grin from the shorter boy. “Let’s have a picnic!” He announced as he grabbed his setter’s hand and drug him off the court.

“It’s too hot assface,” the raven haired boy whined in response. The smaller boy stood silently in thought for a moment. His face lit up as he found the answer he was looking for.

“I have an idea!” Hinata rushed out of the practice gym to the club room, returning after a moment or so with a few clean towels. The ginger’s tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth as he set to work laying out a small square of towels on the court. Inviting Kageyama to join him on the makeshift picnic blanket, he announced: “Let’s eat lunch here Tobio!”

And so they had a small picnic together on the court. And they were happy.

Kageyama was anything but happy now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come raise hell with me on twitter  
> twitter.com/binary_bastard
> 
> This chapter was written with love for my twitter group chat. I love you guys.


	4. Bedsheets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I haven’t been in his room since.” Her hushed voice was relaxing. “Mom and I haven’t been able to.”
> 
> “I can help,” Kageyama offered, searching for the opportunity to surround himself with the remnants of Shouyou’s life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh ho ho! what's this? two chapters?? IN ONE DAY????  
> Also, if anyone is down to draw, I've been thinking of a cute little thingy. if ur down to join me in breaking hearts with this unfortunate angst, hmu on twitter
> 
> enjoy your daily dose of angst you insatiable gremlins
> 
> side note: this chapter contains implied sexual actions. if you wanna skip over it, don't read the stuff between the asterisks. ill summarize what you missed at the end!

Two weeks had pasted since Hinata died with Kageyama’s name on his lips. The team was barely surviving without their number nine and ten. Kageyama hadn’t been able to set foot in the gym since that day. He tried, he really did. The new team captain needed the focus that came with setting for impossible spikes; he craved that release. But no one could spike the sets he wanted to toss, no one but _him_. A certain raven haired team captain stood at the doors to the practice gym, tears welling up in dull blue eyes.

“Tobio?” Yamaguchi said in surprise as he and the lanky blond middle blocker approached the gym for practice.

“Didn’t think we’d see you back so soon, King,” Tsukishima commented. Despite the nickname formerly having a negative connotation, Tsukki had come to use it in a friendlier way.

“I can’t.” Kageyama released a choked sob from his chest that he had been holding back for far too long. “I can’t do it.” He began to smash his fists into the concrete wall outside. The court lay before him with Yaichi talking to the second years the team had come to love and new first years that wanted to join the chaos of Karasuno.

“All I see is him,” he whispered to the two, outwardly seeming a bit calmer after his outburst despite the inner turmoil. He was speaking the truth. Looking at the court, all he saw was Hinata.

Every quick attack rolled through his memory: every moment of eye contact, every serve to the back of the head. His racing thoughts finally settled on the last memory they made on that court.

(********************************)

Hinata’s fiery hair was splayed out over the towels below Kageyama. They were less like his intended picnic blanket now, rather strewn about from all the movement. Beads of sweat rolled down both of their faces, accompanied by a very deep blush.

“Shouyou,” he growled at the older boy beneath him. Blossoming purple bruises littered Hinata’s throat and chest. Both of them were out of breath, yet Tobio still leaned down to capture his lovers lips with his own.

“Please Tobio,” the ginger whined. He gasped as the setter granted his wish.

(*******************************)

Before he knew it he was running. Kageyama’s mind was blank as hit feet took him in the direction of Hinata’s house. It looked dimmer that before somehow. As the setter approached his house, the atmosphere changed. Where it used to be bright and welcoming, it was now void of love.

Pale bloody knuckles rapt at the door, begging for entry. Nastu answered with a lost look on her face and let the frantic boy in without question. She lead him to the bedroom that he had slept over in so many times.

“Tobio.” she sounded way to tired for a twelve year old. “Hey.” she requested his attention as he stood motionless in Shouyou’s doorway. “What happened?” Her voice was monotone, void of the joyful tone she and her brother had shared. It seems like it died with him.

“I miss him,” he cried, blood from the scratches on his hands dripping to the floor. Natsu sat him down at the table and began to clean the wounds. They sat together in silence.

Kageyama didn’t want to admit the real reason he was there. 

Hinata had been at his house right before. He was on his way home when tragedy struck. Kageyama’s bedsheets still smelt like him. The setter had been refusing to wash them, choosing instead to drift of into restless slumber surrounded by the scent of his lost lover. Two weeks was too long, far too long without his precious Shouyou. And the smell of him was fading from the fabric along with Kageyama’s sanity.

“I haven’t been in his room since.” Her hushed voice was relaxing. “Mom and I haven’t been able to.”

“I can help,” Kageyama offered, searching for the opportunity to surround himself with the remnants of Shouyou’s life.

Kageyama laid in Hinata’s bed, blankets upon blankets piled around him. His face was buried in one of the many pillows his spiker had owned. It still smelt like the ridiculous strawberry soap he always used in his hair. Hinata always seemed to smell feminine, and Kageyama loved it. He dreamt of quick attacks and stolen kisses that afternoon, peacefully asleep in his lovers bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you skipped the stuff: after their little 'picnic' on the court, things seem to get /physical/  
> its not described in great detail *yet* (hint hint YET!)
> 
> i'd like to dedicate this chapter to a certain irl weeb friend of mine and their lovely girlfriend ;)  
> Watch Haikyuu you fucking dweebs!
> 
> Binary Bastard


	5. Ohayogozaimasu Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The spiker smiled down at his phone. Kageyama always sent a good morning text everyday. And everyday Hinata was surprised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is VERY short (351 words to be exact).  
> I've always had a hard time writing longer chapters which is kinda dumb but whatever. I'm hoping to get another chapter out in the next 12 hours so keep your eyes peeled for my angst 0_0

Kageyama awoke to the blaring of his radio alarm clock at exactly 7:58 am on the last Thursday of summer break. Just like almost every other day that summer, he and Hinata had practice planned at nine that morning. Sometimes Tsukishima and Yamaguchi would tag along. The four had become a lot closer than they were at the beginning of first year.

_Ohayo_. The raven-haired setter typed in a message to Hinata. The ginger would wake up at eight every morning before practice. Kageyama discovered that if he woke up two minutes before eight (despite normally waking up at 8:30), Hinata could wake up to a text from him. He knew it would make him happy, which in turn made Kageyama’s own heart swell with joy.

Kageyama’s phone buzzed with a new notification before he could hit send. _Ohayōgozaimasu Tobio!_ It read, followed by a string of emojis. The little shit had beaten him to it.

_You’re up early_. Kageyama sent with a smirk on his face.

 _I set my alarm early so I could surprise you!! Are you surprised?!_ Hinata said in turn. Kageyama’s smirk was replaced with a loving scowl because his plan had be foiled! How was he supposed to one-up the other now?

_Hinata boke._ He replied.

_Bakageyama?_

_You’re stupid. I’ll see you at practice._

The spiker smiled down at his phone. Kageyama always sent a good morning text everyday. And everyday Hinata was surprised. He knew Kageyama, and he knew the setter enjoyed sleeping in as late as possible.

“Shouyou!” His mother summoned Hinata, pulling him out of the depths of his thoughts. “Are you and Tobio-kun going to practice today?”

“Yeah!” He replied, dragging himself up out of bed to get ready for the day.

“It’s supposed to rain this afternoon. Please be careful,” she warned him. “And remind Tobio to bring an umbrella if he’s walking.”

The spiker threw on some practice clothes and attempted to tame his wild hair before rushing out the door. He mounted his bike and sped off through the mountains to school, where Kageyama would soon be awaiting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed my fluff!  
> Also incase it wasn't really clear, this took place the morning of the day Hinata died.
> 
> come scream with me on twitter: https://twitter.com/binary_bastard
> 
> Dani you're amazing,  
> Binary Bastard


	6. Dear my beloved Shouyou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How was he supposed to express his innermost turmoil if he could barley admit it to himself?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This update took a tad bit longer than expected. Plus it hasn't really been proof read or really beta read so I am SO SORRY for the poor quality. The past few days have been rough and before today I was having a hard time finding motivation to write. I have the chapter after this almost done so that will be posted soon too!!

_Dear my beloved Shouyou,_

_It’s been exactly one month since that Thursday afternoon. School has begun, and I’ve barley been able to show up to class, same for the rest of the team. I’ve decided to return to volleyball practice today, after much convincing from Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. They say that the new first years need their team captain in order to prepare for the fall tournament. I don’t think I can do it without you. Takeda-sensei and coach Ukai asked me who I wanted as my vice captain, but the only person I want by my side is you. Both on and off the court, through games and through life: I want you._

_I know that afternoon we agreed we’d tell people, but I haven’t been able to. I want to scream it from the top of the Sky Tree (or a transmission tower), but I don’t want that to be your last impression on people. I want you spirit to live on in a positive light. I’m scared of what they’ll say about you. Of course, people wouldn’t be able to say anything to your face. They’re would still be hushed gossip about how we were dirty and disgusting, but I want everyone to know you’re mine._

_Fuck, it feels so good to say that. You’re mine. Correction, you were mine. I have the ring on my finger to prove it. I loved you so much; It’s not fair that you’re gone. I wish I could take your place. I offer up everything I have for your heart to beat just once more, just enough so you can hear me say how much I love you. Love is a battlefield that I will gladly die on for you._

Kageyama paused. He didn’t have enough words to communicate his feelings. How was he supposed to express his innermost turmoil if he could barley admit it to himself? He closed the notebook for now, with a promise to continue later. He was going to be late for practice.

The setter rose from the bench in the club room, throwing the now worn journal into his bag and taking out his practice clothes. He hadn’t been in here since that Thursday. Kageyama changed quickly, attempting to avoid the thoughts of the last time he got changed in here.

(***************************)

Kageyama hoisted the shorter boy up as he wrapped his legs around his waist. Hinata was pinned against the lockers in the club room, his body intertwined with Kageyama’s.

“Shouyou,” Kageyama gasped as his teeth grazed the valley between his shoulder and neck. Both boys were sore and overstimulated from earlier activities, but that didn’t stop Hinata from pushing his hips towards the setter’s, grabbing a fistful of his hair in the process.

“Tobio, _please_ ,” the ginger whined, tugging at the hem of the other’s shirt. He complied and seconds later, two dirty practice shirts were flung across the floor and both boys were rushing to tear each other’s pants off between breathless kisses. Kageyama’s shorts joined his shirt, and Hinata’s would soon suffer the same fate.

“You sure you aren’t too worn out for round two?” Kageyama joked, receiving a sarcastic scowl from Hinata.

“When have I ever been worn out?” he retorted, pausing between each word to kiss his way down the raven-haired boy’s neck. “Bakageyama,” he mewled as Kageyama’s lengthy fingers traced lines down his skin, finally reaching his hips and pulling him in to a passionate kiss.

“Shouyou, you’re perfect,” he whispered under his breath. Kageyama doubted Hinata could hear him over the erotic panting and wordless moans.

(***************************)

“Start warming up!” Ukai’s voice echoing from the gym interrupted his thoughts.

Kageyama laced up his volleyball shoes and left for the gym, glancing back one last time at Hinata’s locker. He didn’t want to do this. That was a lie actually, he really was excited to be captain and hopefully lead the team back to nationals. What he didn’t want to do was play without his spiker.

He stood before the practice gym again, moments later, this time choosing to enter silently rather than assault the wall outside. Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were stretching with the younger team members. The blond middle blocker paused his pre practice routine to approach Kageyama.

“It’s not the same without him,” Tsukishima said. Kageyama nodded his head in disappointing agreement. “But it’s not the same without you either.”

“Tobio!” Yamaguchi called from a circle of the younger team members. He elicited a bright smile, but his eyes spoke volumes more. _Practice is painful without_ him, they seemed to say. The first and second year’s eyes followed. Everyone was staring at him with pity. He hated it.

Practice went by without a hitch, for the most part. Kageyama lead the team in drills and taught first years as much as he could. And he almost found himself smiling down at one of the new players. A short quiet boy was new to the team, a setter just like him. He was so ridiculously motivated to become the best, to win, just like a certain dynamic duo that had been in his shoes two years prior.

When it came time for a practice match, he chose to sit quietly on the sideline and watch. He hadn’t played without Hinata since, well since middle school. He sat with Yaichi, Ukai, and Takeda, under the guise of wanting to study the new players. The welcomed him onto the sidelines, well aware of his blatant lie.

Practice was over in an instant, and soon enough the team captain found himself siting back in that change room, remembering things that would stain everyone’s memory of Hinata if they knew.

(***************************)

“Tobio!” Hinata was pinned against the lockers on his tiptoes, his face burning with embarrassment, resting on the violently contrasting cool metal. One hand belonging to Karasuno’s best setter was wound through his ginger locks; the other was grasping his hip hard enough that five small fingerprint sized bruises were starting to erupt.

“Fuck I love you so much, Shouyou,” Kageyama replied, his voice hoarse and gravelly. The setter’s traditionally stoic face contorted in pleasure and buried into the crook of Hinata’s neck. The sound of his hips repeatedly colliding with Hinata’s reverberated through the room paired with heavy breathing and loud moans.

They lingered in that same position for a while after the excitement had ended. Kageyama’s hands traced over the bruises and bitemarks left on Hinata’s soft pale skin. The shorter boy idly turned to face his lover.

(***************************)

“I want to tell people about us,” he whispered seemingly out of nowhere. “I want everyone to know I’m yours.”

“Hinata boke!” Kageyama clutched him tighter. “Do you know what they’ll say about you? Do you understand what’ll happen?”

“I don’t _care_!” the ginger stressed. “I don’t care what they call me. I don’t care if I never get to touch another volleyball in my life. I’m proud to be in love with you! I’m gonna come out to my family tonight.” Hinata was nearly yelling now, tears streaming down both of their faces from the words he just said.

_I don’t care if I never get to touch another volleyball in my life._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hinata's heart was filled with love that day. And his ass? Full of Tobio.  
> Y'ALL I'VE REALLY WANTED TO WRITE THAT JOKE FOR SO LONG OMG ^
> 
> If you skiped over some of it, the only thing you missed was Kagehina sex round 2: In the locker room!  
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my Haikyuu groupchat. They've helped me so much and they deserve the world. I love you guys!
> 
> Catch ya on the flip side!!  
> Binary Bastard


	7. To the world's biggest idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Kageyama pulled Hinata in closer, one hand locked on to his hip and the other wound through his hair, pulling his head back to deepen the kiss. Hinata’s hands held his face as if he was almost too fragile to touch, his body wrapped around Kageyama like he would disappear completely when he let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to take this moment to apologize to Oikawa ahead of time. Sorry for the shitty character development.

August 21, 2015

_To the world’s biggest idiot:_

_Tobio! Did you like your gift? I figured if would match nicely with the matching one’s we got at the end of first year. Plus with the other ring it makes the Karasuno colors so no one will question it._

_But I really want them to question it. I want people to know about us. Every time I try to bring it up you start acting like an idiot and you go all like “fwahh” and “Hinata boke!” so I figured it be easier to write to you._

Hinata lay on his stomach writing his letter to give to Kageyama with the gift he had gotten. He kicked his feet in the air behind him like a love struck school girl writing a love letter to a crush. In fact, he kind of was. The ginger had bought his setter a slim sunset orange ring to go with the navy one that represented their partnership on the court. The orange one, Hinata hoped, would represent their partnership in life, and maybe more than that if they could work up the courage. It was meant to be a gift to celebrate the two-year anniversary of the first match they played side by side. Last years gift had been quite the surprise, so he needed to try even hard to top it this year.

_Approximately one year earlier…_

Hinata walked side by side with Kageyama, one hand flailing about in an attempt to explain something and the other holding his bike upright. The two were on their way to get meat buns after practice, which had become a weekly Friday night tradition. Second year had just begun for the dynamic duo.

“And then Kenma-chan went like FWAAH and Kuroo-senpai was like SLAM and _then_ -“

“You’re so annoying.” Kageyama cut him off.

“Bakageyama! Am not!” Hinata bellowed, bickering with the setter.

“You two idiots,” Ukai chastised them. “No fighting in front of my shop!” They continued on their way with their meat buns, occasionally slowing in their trek to playfully hit one another. The dynamic duo came to a full stop at the corner where Hinata would petal the rest of the way home and Kageyama would do a 180 and walk back in the direction of the school to get home.

“You were great at practice today,” Kageyama announced to break the silence. Neither of them were very skilled at saying goodbye. His hand subconsciously found its way to the orange mess that sat atop the head of Karasuno’s new ace and ruffled it. Hinata’s hand clamped over his, short fingers splayed out over Kageyama’s wrist. “I like playing with you,” Kageyama continued. It was now or never. “I like tossing to you and-“

“I like hitting your tosses Bakageyama.” Kageyama slowly drew his hand from the orange mess, fingers intertwined with the others.

“No you don’t understand!” He half-heartedly protested. “This past year? Oh god, I just- How don’t you see?I, I like…” His voice faded as he groaned. He couldn’t do it. He couldn’t say it.

“You.” Hinata picked up where he left off. “Kageyama, I like you.” The resounding silence after that statement was overwhelmingly comforting. They had become so close over the last year, the looks they gave each other were more meaningful than any sentence they could concoct. “I uhh gotta get home now.”

The setter ruffled the short boy’s ginger locks once more, and the placed a gentle kiss on his forehead as he turned to leave. Kageyama began walking as Hinata stood frozen in the same spot, ahand caressing where Kageyama’s lips had brushed moments before. The taller of the two had made it a few meters down the sidewalk before Hinata called out to him.

“Tobio! Wait-“ Kageyama turned back to face just as the ginger rushed up in front of him. They stood just inches apart for what seemed like forever before Hinata let his bike fall to the ground, out of the way. Standing on his tip-toes as high as he could reach, Hinata stretched to bridge the space between their lips. The short boy nervously parted his lips, brushing them against Kageyama’s. If either of them had a single idea of what romance was, they would say it was like fireworks in the night sky, a simple melody swelling into a symphony of beauty. But they didn’t. In all honesty, it was just a kiss. It was so mundane for them, it didn’t feel like anything new. It just felt _natural_.

So Kageyama pulled Hinata in closer, one hand locked on to his hip and the other wound through his hair, pulling his head back to deepen the kiss. Hinata’s hands held his face as if he was almost to fragile to touch, his body wrapped around Kageyama like he would disappear completely when he let go.

They separated by a few millimeters to break, giving Kageyama the chance to joke, “Fucking finally.”

“Wait what!” Hinata was shocked. “How long?”

“Since the first time I saw you spike, dumbass.” A resounding amount of happiness took root in Hinata’s chest, love for his partner spilling over in the form of tears. Kageyama blinked back tears and struggled to speak. “I don’t want anyone to know.”

Kageyama had killed the mood instantly. Hinata visibly flinched at his words. The ginger whispered, “Are you ashamed?”

“No.” Hinata’s confidence was restored. “But I don’t want people to hurt you.” The lithe setter encased Hinata in a hug as he said that, as if to protect him.

Kageyama knew far too much about the struggles of being out. Oikawa had outed him in his last year of middle school. He had stopped by during a practice one day, despite having graduated from Kitagawa Daiichi and nearly finishing up his second year at Aoba Johsai. The senior setter joked around with the other boys, showing them the volleyball magazine he had just gotten.

_“He’s cute! Isn’t he Tobio-chan?” he sneered at the younger setter. The rest of the team turned to look at him, and rumours began flying._

_“I think you would like this one more though!” Oikawa tossed Kageyama another magazine. This one displayed a lewd image of a man on the front cover. “He’s a fag. Just like you!”_

“Kageyama.” Hinata demanded his attention. “I’m bisexual. And I’m proud.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to one specific twitter moot.
> 
> Raz, you're the Tsukishima to my Yamaguchi (literally). I love you bitch.
> 
> Bye bye for now!  
> Binary Bastard


	8. The First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata was crying at this point. He knew Kageyama wasn’t good with words and often used actions to supplement, but this: this was stunning. No one had ever shown the tiny, weird, exuberant ginger this much respect and adoration. Kageyama stayed on his knees in the shower for a moment longer, peeking up at Hinata with teary eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter eight! fucking finally!! This chapter is literally like 2000 words of smut lmao. If you wanna skip the ~sexy~ stuff, don't read between the asterisks. I'll summarize what you missed in the end notes.
> 
> also, this hasn't been edited because I just wanted to post it already :(

August 27, 2015 at approximately noon

The boys were lounging about on the court after eating their lunches. They lay shirtless comfortably on a bed of towels, resting after their earlier practice in the brutal summer heat. Hinata propped himself up on his elbows and gazed at the high ceiling of the gym. Kageyama admired the stoic look on his partners face from the other side of the ‘picnic blanket’, swooping in for a quick peck on his forehead before retreating with red cheeks. Despite having been together (secretly) for nearly a year, the younger boy still couldn’t show affection without it resulting in a flushed face.

The ginger yammered on about anything that happened to pop into his head. He gradually snuggled closer to Kageyama, eventually plopping his head onto his partner’s lap. The setter began to caress his head, tangling lengthy agile fingers in fluffy orange hair. He reclined to join Hinata on the floor. They curled up to one another, drifting off toward the void of unconsciousness. The smaller boy tucked his head under Kageyama’s chin, sighing contently.

“I think I love you,” he murmured.

Kageyama’s entire world seemed to stop in that moment. Hinata. His Hinata. Loved him? The heartrate that had been gradually slowing due to the calming affect the ginger seemed to have on him skyrocketed. His breath caught in his throat.

“Me too,” he replied, attempting to jeep a clam demeanor. Hinata’s small hands snaked their way up to wind themselves into Kageyama’s inky short hair. The spiker pulled himself up moments later, his soft face hovering over his partners. A gentle kiss soon grew into a passionate and heavy one. Hinata pinned Kageyama to the floor; forgoing his mouth, he left breathless open-mouthed kisses down the setters throat.

(*******************************)

“Tobio?” He asked as the other boy’s hands slid down his bare midsection and he tucked his thumbs into Hinata’s gym shorts.

“Shouyou?” Kageyama replied. Hinata’s gym shorts were slowly being slid down his muscular thighs. His small black shorts were abandoned, leaving the ginger in tight grey boxer briefs that put everything on display.

“We’ve never gone any further,” Hinata commented. His breath hitched as Kageyama’s hands found their way to his supple ass, pulling him in closer.

“Do you want to?” he begged for permission to ravage the ginger boy. He gazed at his love with understanding in his eyes. Many times they had gotten close, only for one of them to declare that they didn’t want to go further or they wanted to stop. A fire that Kageyama had never seen before was burning within Hinata’s golden irises.

The taller boy almost didn’t hear the quiet ‘yes’ that fell from his lips before Hinata jerked his hips toward Kageyama and proceeded to leave a trail of blossoming hickeys down the column of his throat and his chest. He took a detour, his tongue nipping and teasing a pert nipple, only to continue onwards on his conquest. The raven-haired boy’s shorts and boxers were pushed down over his hips, his throbbing cock falling heavily onto his stomach.

Kageyama released a throaty moan, throwing his head back ecstasy as pink wet lips wrapped themselves around him. This had been the subject of many previous day dreams and sexual fantasies, but it felt so much better than he could have ever imagined. The closest he ever got with Hinata was making out like lovesick teenagers (which they were) and some “accidental” grinding.

“How is it fair that you’re still wearing pants?” Hinata questioned nuzzling and leaving open-mouthed kisses along the underside of Kageyama’s erection. Small feminine fingers found their way to the hem of practice shorts and subsequently removed them the rest of the way while Kageyama’s fingers wound tighter into soft orange hair.

The shorter boy climbed back up to Kageyama’s face, peppering his jawline with kisses. Lengthy fingers belonging to his lover found their way into his mouth. After what felt like a blissful eternity Hinata found Kageyama’s wet fingers trailing down his back while leaning in for a kiss.

“Kage- _yama_!” Hinata mewled as two slick fingers slid into him.

“Is this okay?” he asked, nervousness creeping into is timbre.

“Perfect,” he replied curtly followed by a desperate grunt. Small hips pushed themselves down further on Kageyama’s fingers. “Babe, _please_.” Hinata whined. “I need you.”

Before long, the orange-haired boy lowered himself onto Kageyama. He winced in pain as his partner penetrated him. The setter sympathetically gazed at the look of pain on his face.

“Shouyou.” He took his hand in his. “We don’t have to do this.” he said. “I don’t want to hurt you.” tears shone in his eyes at the thought of hurting his partner.

“I want to.” he sank further down Kageyama’s length. “I want you, Tobio.”

The dynamic duo adjusted to the feeling of each other for a few minutes. Kageyama resisted the urge to wreak havoc on the smaller boy, and Hinata traced invisible lines over the other’s chest. He bent down to kiss Tobio on the lips. Hinata’s hips shifted, the setter twitched inside him and his breath hitched. He resumed his previous position, arching his back and bottoming out on Kageyama’s cock.

“Oh fuck,” he moaned as he involuntarily jerked his hips up, desperate for friction. Hinata gasped as the feeling of Kageyama brushing his prostate. Kageyama swore he could come just by looking at the boy in front of him: kiss-bruised lips were parted in shock, eyes closed and watering from the pain, head thrown back with his hands anchoring him to his partner.

“Bakageyama!” the ginger chastised, beginning to slowly rock his hips back and forth. “You don’t need to be so crude.”

“ Hinata boke. You’re weird.” he grunted.

“Oh, shut u- ahh!” Hinata was interrupted with a powerful thrust from Kageyama. Precome leaked from Hinata onto Kageyama’s stomach, creating an obscene sticky mess all over the two.

“I don’t think I can last much longer,” the dark-haired boy moaned from underneath him. Hinata began to ride Kageyama faster, leaning down to capture his lips in a kiss as he did. “Sho,” he wailed into Hinata’s mouth.

“I love you, Tobio,” Hinata whispered in his ear. And with that, Kageyama dove off the edge into the void of pleasure, clawing at Hinata and decorating him with scratches,

“Shouyou!” He cried as his seed spilled into him. Moans soon turned into exhausted pants, which in turn lead to a peaceful post-orgasm daze for Kageyama and sexual frustration for his other half. Hinata sloppily jerked himself, begging for the release he craved. Kageyama, refusing to leave his partner unsatisfied, flipped the two over. Fingers found their way back inside him as the setter’s other hand pinned Hinata so he could finish him off with his mouth.

Hinata’s melodic moans echoed across the gym along with the lewd sounds of Kageyama sucking him off. Short stubby fingers ended up in shiny black hair, tugging tighter and tighter by the second. Before long, he was erratically thrusting into Kageyama’s mouth, lengthy fingers curling inside of him as he muttered Kageyama’s name like a mantra. He felt himself getting closer, as he seeped bitter precome down his partners throat.

“Oh god _Tobio_!” His voice was hoarse and wanton with need. Curly orange hair tickled Kageyama’s face as he took Hinata into the back of his throat. The look on his face tipped him over the edge. Blue watery eyes peered up to him in bemusement, one hand working him from behind and the other on his hip rubbing soothing circles with his thumb. With one final thrust into the taller boy’s throat, he came.

(**************************************************)

It’s not like they had never been in the showers together before. The locker room had one big shower room with individual stalls that didn’t do much to prevent an accidental (or “ _accidental_ ”) glance at someone else’s junk. With the team, antics normally ensued in the room when Tanaka and Noya were present.

Today’s escapades were far an few between. The two decided to share a stall, and were surprisingly tame. Since the heartfelt “I love you”s and the _other stuff_ they hadn’t been able to keep their hands off one another. And they were sure Daichi and Suga would prefer this type of “can’t keep away from each other” rather than the normal way: the bickering, and hitting, and maybe purposely (although Hinata would never admit it) serving balls into the back of Kageyama’s head.

Kageyama lathered the scentless soap between his fingers, and then ran them through Hinata’s wet hair. Suds dripped down both their bodies as he gently washed the soft orange hair. He moved on to his shoulders, kissing each spot before scrubbing the sweat from his pores. Mellow kisses on his shoulder blades were next, followed by Kageyama spinning Hinata around so he could trail down his faintly defined abs. Thin curly orange hair climbed up to his navel, which held a small, silver jewel. (Tanaka had dared Hinata to get pierced once, and he refused to back down from the challenge.)

“You’re beautiful,” his voice was silenced under the sound of scorching water cascading down on them. Hinata’s hips received some love and sudsy water, then his muscular thighs. God, Kageyama loved his thighs. Strong bands of hard-earned muscle tightened under pasty skin with faded purple stretch marks. He began to nip and suck at the blemished skin, murmuring quiet words of adoration for the small ginger boy. He lightly pecked the knees that bore a truly ridiculous amount of scratches and bruises. Kageyama went onwards. He nuzzled Hinata’s strong calves and finished with a kiss of respect on the top of each foot.

Hinata was crying at this point. He knew Kageyama wasn’t good with words and often used actions to supplement, but this: this was stunning. No one had ever shown the tiny, weird, exuberant ginger this much respect and adoration. Kageyama stayed on his knees in the shower for a moment longer, peeking up at Hinata with teary eyes.

“Shouyou.” He said shakily. “I, I lov…” he trailed off.

Hinata’s pulse quickened under Kageyama’s touch. They were both standing now, the taller boy pulling his partner in to the broad expanse of his chest. He melted in to the touch, allowing Kageyama to cradle his head with one hand and throw the other around his waist. The ginger could feel his racing heartbeat with his head resting over Kageyama’s heart.

“You don’t have to.” Hinata broke the silence. “If you’re not ready, its okay. I know.”

“Hinata Shouyou. The next little giant. Ace of Karasuno. Future vice captain.” He shakily inhaled. “I love you.” Hinata almost didn’t hear the last three words he whispered over the thundering of both their heartbeats. He already knew that Kageyama had loved him, but hearing him say it out loud solidified it.

The ginger boy choked out a sob, tears of happiness overflowing from his golden eyes. He hugged Kageyama tighter (if that was even possible.) He wailed Tobio’s name, muttering thanks to the Gods for him. The water was running cold now, not that either of them cared. Hinata barley had time to shut off the stream of water before Kageyama captured his lips in his, pulling him into a sensual passionate kiss.

“Tobio,” Hinata groaned.

Kageyama smiled into a kiss. “Yes, my love.”

“I think we left our clean clothes in the club room. And all the towels are on the court” The two began to laugh at the predicament. They had two options: run naked back to their lockers or wear sweaty clothes. Both were also soaking wet, which was quite frankly really inconvenient.

"We're kinda fucking stupid, aren't we?"

"Bakageyama! You don't need to use that word!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well that was a wild ride!
> 
> Chapter Summary: after the dynamic duo finish practice, they have lunch together on the court which results in professions of love and Kags and Hinata having sex for the first time.
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this chapter to the man who inspired the KageHina confession scene. A lot of it (minus the mind-blowing sex lmao) was modeled after an exboyfriend's confession to me about two and a half years ago. We were snuggling and he said "I think I love you" and I was so terrified the only thing I could say was "me too?" (which was kinda a lie, sorry M.M.) Although we ultimately reached an utter demise, thank you for the experience.
> 
> See ya around!  
> Binary Bastard


	9. The Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was four seventeen on Thursday, August 27, 2015 as he departed.  
> Four twenty three and he was pedaling towards the mountains in a rush to get home for dinner.  
> Four thirty one he felt his phone go off in his pocket.  
> At four thirty two, on Thursday August 27, 2015, Hinata Shouyou, ace of Karasuno, vice team captain, lover of Kageyama Tobio, and sun of everyone’s world, was a victim of a hit-and-run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Nine! You guys have had enough fluff for what was supposed to be super angsty. It gets sad at the end though. SUFFER THOTS.
> 
> also, minor sexual content between the star thingys

The scorching summer sun reddened their skin on the trek home from practice. They had agreed to go to Kageyama’s house to hang out. Natsu was home, which wasn’t exactly ideal for two closeted boys wanting to do what every other teenage boy wants to do with their partner. They had opted to continue on shirtless, donning only dirty (and now marginally damp) practice shorts.

“Bakageyama!” Hinata whined. “It’s too hoooot~” he drug out accompanied by a dramatic flop to the ground.

“I don’t control the weather,” he replied with a smirk and a ungenuine eyeroll. Hinata lay panting on the dusty sidewalk, peaceful face upturned and eyes closed. “Here.” Kageyama unscrewed the lid from his water bottle and dumped the remainder of his ice water on Hinata’s face.

“AHHH! Cold cold cold!!!” Hinata shot up, completely soaked. To get revenge, he planted his face into Kageyama’s chest, letting cold water trickle down the two of them.

“Hinata boke!” He playfully pushed his boyfriend’s face away. Hinata rolled his head back, letting wild orange hair send droplets of water flying. Kageyama was entranced. Water dripped down his chest and his abs, his eyes lidded and lips parted. Fragments of crystal clear water seemed to hang in the air, paining their surroundings with tiny rainbows.

“Thank you,” he whispered with a grin on his face. His eyes opened again, blinking the water out. Hinata popped back up at took Kageyama’s hand. “Let’s go.”

Hinata was sitting in his room. _His_ room. Looking all cute and criminally attractive. And this awkward overly-excitable ginger was expecting Kageyama back any minute, to do what exactly? Play video games? Rewatch matches?

The taller boy had made some excuse and sent Hinata up to his room while he pretended to do whatever it was he said. (Feed his cat maybe? Did he even have a cat?) Kageyama knows that if he sees little innocent Hinata sitting on his bed, he won’t be able to restrain himself from pinning him to it.

“Tobiooo!” He beckoned from upstairs. Kageyama reluctantly began the trek to what would surely be his utter demise. When he opened his door, he found his partner dressed in one of his hoodies and clean dry boxer briefs.

Hinata was nearly drowning in excess fabric. The sweater fell down over the tops of his thighs as he stood, covering enough to grant Kageyama some semblance of self-control. Long sleeves hid tiny hands, and tufts of orange hair just barley peeked out from under the hood.

“Do you have any pants that aren’t like twenty feet long, you giant?” Hinata interrupted his silent admiration.

“We don’t need pants,” his smirked.

“What? Bakageyama of course we need pants! We can’t just walk around-“ Hinata paused when he realized what Kageyama meant. Red kiss-bruised lips formed into an ‘o’ as he stuttered out the end of his sentence. “Naked.”

“Come here.” Kageyama’s voice was barley above a whisper. Hinata hesitantly pulled himself up from the bed, wincing at the slight pain from the day’s events. He waddled over to his partner, two sweater sleeves grabbing at his face to pull him down into a kiss. “Today has been the best day ever,” he murmured into Hinata’s neck.

“Are you ready for it to get even better?” Hinata giggled. He rushed over to his bag and pulled out a small black box and placed it on Kageyama’s desk before them. The setter quickly pulled him back into a deep kiss, parting only for gasping moans and silent ‘thank you’s. Hinata could feel himself harden under Kageyama’s touch. Long deft fingers grabbed at him, splaying over his back to caress the hard earned muscle that resided there.

(***************************************)

“Tobio-“ Hinata moaned. “I might die if we do this again.”

Kageyama chuckled at that. Despite getting off not only on the court but in the locker room following their romantic shower, he was nearly half-mast, one accidental brush against Hinata is all it would take to make his ‘problem’ _bigger_. Hinata, in contrast, had been on the receiving end of his partners lust. He was left satisfied with the days events, but also sore enough that movement became a chore.

“We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Kageyama said.

“I want to,” Hinata was going to die for the sake of Kageyama’s grand expression of love (and an orgasm or two). Kageyama was going to hold him down and ruin him, and Hinata wanted him to. They were so busy with gentle caresses and considerably less gentle thrusts that Kageyama had nearly forgotten about the small black box on his desk. That box just happened to hold a orange ring and a note writing by the ginger that was currently withering under him.

(***************************************)

They lay together entangled in Kageyama’s bed afterwards, Hinata’s sweat-slick freckled skin a stark contrast to the navy bedsheets. Hinata babbled to a sleeping Kageyama, “You’re so beautiful, ya know. I’m so happy to be yours and you make me feel like FWAHHH! and GWHAAA! and I love you lots okay so you have to love me too. We’re gonna get older and play for team Japan side by side in the Olympics and we’re gonna win because you and I, we’re unstoppable. And we’re gonna get a house and get married and maybe kids-”

“Shut up. I’m trying to sleep Hinata-boke.” Kageyama replied with a sleepy smirk on his face. He pulled the ginger in tighter and planted a kiss on his forehead. “I feel like fwah too,” the raven-haired setter said in a poor attempt at mimicking Hinata.

“Bakageyama.” he replied to his boyfriend’s insult. “What time is it?”

“Nearly four, I think?” he glared at the clock on the top of his dresser.

“Ahhhh! I have to get home,” Hinata popped up from his comfortable position as Kageyama’s own personal space heater (that boy was WARM, he is the sun of course!) and began to collect his discarded articles of clothing. Kageyama lazed about, watching the other boy struggle to pull up his pants. Bruises and scratches littered Hinata’s chest, back, and thighs. His counterpart was quite proud that he was able to stake such a physical claim on the small boy.

“Need some help?” He asked, tugging the waistband of Hinata’s shorts back over his hips. Hinata looked over his shoulder to kiss Kageyama on the lips and resumed getting ready to go.

“Oh we never opened your gift!” he exclaimed, seeing it sitting in the spot that they had left it. “Wait for me, I wanna see your face when you open it.”

Kageyama nodded in agreement, following Hinata out the door. He had no idea how the other boy would ride his bike in this condition. He had offered to tell his parents Hinata had hurt himself at practice and needed a ride, but he vehemently refused as he didn’t want to inconvenience his partner’s parents (and hopefully future in-laws).

“Toss to me tomorrow?” Hinata mumbled into a goodbye kiss.

“Mhhh,” Kageyama replied. He smirked, “ _We can practice_.”

His response received a light slap on the arm and an eyeroll from his partner, “Practice volleyball! Pervyama!”

“Shut up, boke. Be safe. Text me when you get home.”

“I love you,” and with those parting words, Hinata sped off down the street on his bike. It was four seventeen on Thursday, August 27, 2015 as he departed. Four twenty three and he was pedaling towards the mountains in a rush to get home for dinner. Four thirty one he felt his phone go off in his pocket.

He pulled over to the side of the road to check it. A notification alerting him to a new message from Tobio sat on his lock screen. He sat his finger on the fingerprint sensor to read it. The message was open on his screen, but he never saw it.

At four thirty two, on Thursday August 27, 2015, Hinata Shouyou, ace of Karasuno, vice team captain, lover of Kageyama Tobio, and sun of everyone’s world, **was a victim of a hit-and-run.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you skipped the sexy part, they obviously fuck for the third (and final) time. Also this took a bit to write cause I've been super sick. Plus im immunodeficient so coronavirus? No thanks. Stay safe yall.
> 
> also, ive decided I'm going to do one more chapter and then an epolouge, so this fic is almost over (just like Hinata's life!) but ive been working on some other stuff so stay tuned.
> 
> I normally like to dedicate chapters to people so this one is dedicated to my english teacher. Fuck you, my writing is good enough.
> 
> With absolute and utter hate for this world,
> 
> Binary Bastard


	10. Goodbye, Kageyama Tobio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Time of death, 5:13 PM."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the thrilling saga concludes!
> 
> Warning, this chapter contains descriptions of a Hinata being hit by a car, blood, compound fractures, and some gory stuff. If this is a trigger for you or you're really not down to hear about bones sticking out of legs, I recommend skipping this chapter.
> 
> (Also DaiSuga!!!!!)

_Pedaling, pedaling, pedaling. Have to go faster. I wonder what Tobio’s doing? Napping probably, that idiot won’t be able to sleep tonight. Oh hey it’s the school! I need to remember to wipe down the court tomorrow; hopefully Saltyshima and Tadashi won’t want to tag along. Oh crap how am I gonna hide the hickeys. I want to tell them about us though. CRAP forgot to talk Tobio about that more. I guess we can do it tomorrow, I doubt we’ll get much practice in anyways. I’m so sore, is it supposed to feel like this after? Also we need to get more lube. CRAP (again!) I was going to come out to mom tonight. What am I going to say? Hi mom I really like it when Tobio-kun puts his penis in- Ohh a baby crow! That’s so cute!!_

A short ginger boy sped along mountain roads on his bike in a rush to get home. His thoughts were racing nearly as fast as he was, excitement pent up from the days evens desperate to be released. His thick muscular legs carried him along the path with ease. It had started to rain a little bit, the water that had evaporated in the sweltering sun was now rejoining the earth.

_Hmm I think my phone just went off. Probably mom wondering where I am. I guess I can stop here and check._

He pulled over to the side of the road, leaning his bike up against the railing. He stood on the shoulder of the road. There wasn’t much space (the joys of living in a small mountain town) but it was better than nothing.

It took him a second to fish his cellphone out of the pocket of his shorts. His hands were shaking. Why was he shaking? The hair on the back of his neck seemed to stand up. Hinata felt nauseous too, he hadn’t felt like this since first year before matches. It was like his body was getting ready to fight.

Deft fingers found their way to the finger print sensor, unlocking his phone and tapping the messages icon. His lock screen showed one missed message from Kageyama. He smiled at that, happy that his boyfriend had something to tell him. The messages app loaded, and he tapped on the little photo of Kageyama with ‘boyfriendyama’ written next to it. He was interrupted by the sound of screeching tires on wet pavement. Before Hinata got the chance to read what Kageyama said, he looked toward the noise.

_It’s raining. I like the rain. I wonder what Kageyama said? Where’s my phone? Crap my mom is gonna be angry at me for being late._

He lay on the pavement face up.

_Why am I on the ground? Hmm I don’t think I can move. Something feels… wet?_

Small feminine fingers lifted themselves toward Hinata’s face dripping a hot stick mystery liquid. A mangled hand hung over his face, blood pouring onto the forehead that Kageyama had kissed so many times before.

_Red. Red? Blood? Oh I’m bleeding. That’s not good is it. I should call Tobio. He’s the only person I want to see right now. Where’s my phone? Phonephonephonephonephone… I need to stand up._

He needed to stand up. Hinata felt around for his legs with bloody hands. Were they even there? He couldn’t feel them. They were there, barely. Muscular well-defined legs crushed by a car lay on the road with him. Bones protruded from what used to be very nice legs (sexy, even, if you ask Kageyama).

_Okay, no legs then. Just need to get up. Up up up. Get up get up get up. How? Okay! Arms… I have those. I think. Gonna pull myself up. I just gotta sit up. Up up up up up. I can do it. I’ll do it for Tobio._

He managed to prop himself up on his elbows. He couldn’t go any further. Tears cascaded from his sparking brown eyes now, mixing with the rain on his solemn face. The pain was starting to kick in, and his hips, he couldn’t sit up.

_Wow Tobio really did a number on me huh. I mean, yeah there’s some bones I can see that really should not ever see daylight, but my hips too? That’s his fault. Okay so I need help. I think I do? I need Tobio. He would know what to do. He’d be all like ‘Hinata-boke!’ but he would pick me up and carry me to the doctors so they could fix my leg. Or legs. And maybe my hips. Now that I think about it my hand doesn’t normally look like that either. My stomach feels weird too._

It was raining hard now, so hard that Hinata barley noticed the sound of an approaching car. It seemed like forever since he was hit, and they sped away, leaving him alone on the road. In reality, it had been 30 seconds, give or take. A red Nissan slowed to a stop at the sight of a bloody body strewn on the road.

“Shouyou-kun!” He could hear Mrs. Kageyama’s voice. He chalked it up to a hallucination. “Oh god Shouyou!” She ran up to him, phone in hand. “It’s going to be okay baby. You’re gonna be alright.”

_Tobio’s mom. That’s weird. I guess I’m going crazy. She has the same eyes as him. It’s nice to see those eyes. I think she’s talking to me. I wonder what she’s saying._

The gingers vision wavered, the black of unconsciousness quickly creeping in. He said just one thing before drifting into a silent slumber: “Tobio, I love you.”

_White? That’s weird. Why’s everything white. It’s hurting my eyes. Can I go back to sleep? Oh! There’s a light above me, I must be inside now. Walls. four walls. Lots of people. Blue. They’re wearing blue. Am I moving? I think I’m moving. In a bed? I feel… cold. I want Tobio._

Hinata swore on his life he was imagining things. He had stopped moving now, though. He lay on a stretcher now in a very white room, surrounded by a ridiculous amount of doctors. But a certain Kageyama Tobio was standing outside. Tears streamed down the taller boy’s face, which was contorted in horror at the sight of his lover.

“Tobio,” He tried to call. It seemed to get stuck in his throat and come out mangled.

_He’s here! Tobio!! Come hold my hand and kiss me on the forehead like you always do. Come here come here come here please… Oh that’s a weird noise? What’s going on? I don’t feel so good. What’s that beeping?_

“BP’s dropping, we need to get him into surgery NOW!” one of the many doctors called. Kageyama understood what was going on, and ran up to the room. A doctor shoved him out, telling him that they needed to help Hinata before he could see him. Screaming filled the hallway outside the trauma room. Kageyama didn’t realize he was the one that was causing such a racket until a loving hand was placed on his shoulder. It was Sugawara, who was doing his internship in nursing at the hospital.

“He’s going to be okay,” the silver-haired setter reassured. They were taking Hinata away now, wheeling him out of the room in blood-soaked sheets.

“Shouyou!” He begged for his attention.

“Tobio!” Hinata smiled lazily, fresh blood dripping out of his mouth as he coughed. He struggled to sit up as they were pulling him along, Kageyama sprinting right behind. A small battered hand that was practically made for spiking Kageyama’s sets reached toward the him. Kageyama follow in suit, stretching to comfort him. Their fingertips just barley brushed, and it sent shockwaves of happier memories through both their minds. The words, “I’ll always be there to hit your sets,” that Hinata had declared once was the most prevalent in both their minds.

“I love you.” He couldn’t control himself. “I love you, and I’m not afraid. I want everyone to know,” he screamed down the hallway, Suga holding him back.

_I can’t wait to tell everyone about us, Bakageyama._

“Kageyama, you need to let them help Hinata now,” Suga soothingly rubbed his back as the raven-haired boy bawled into the crook of his neck.

_I wonder where they’re taking me? I just want him to hold my hand. Hmmm everything really hurts. I feel all… ugh inside, like… empty? I think I’m dying. This kinda sucks huh. Fuck._

“I- i-,” he choked out another sob.

“Shhhh, I know, I know.” Suga had always mothered the two, and he couldn’t help but feel a twinge of guilt that he couldn’t keep them safe. He began to cry along with Kageyama, heavy tears dropping from dusty brown eyes accompanied by the occasional heartfelt sob.

Daichi showed up at ten past five to greet his boyfriend with tea after their shifts. The former team captain found the two curled up on the floor outside the OR doors. Kageyama’s head sat in the older boys lap, Suga’s long smooth nails gracefully skimming over the Kageyama’s scalp and shoulders. He rushed over to his partner, stopping to notice that Suga’s normally bright energetic eyes were tired and red-rimmed.

“What happened?” He bent down to pull his lover into a cozy embrace, careful not to disturb the sleeping boy in his lap. His long legs folded under him as he joined Sugawara on the floor.

“Hinata.”

Many looks crossed Daichi’s face in a matter of seconds. First, happiness at the mention of the boisterous ginger. Then, concern as to what happened. Finally, the realization that the were sitting on the floor outside an operating room, a trail of drying blood leading through the doors. Kageyama stirred finally, grabbing onto Daichi’s hand for comfort.

Suga gave his boyfriend a look. It was _the look_. The “I told you so” look that he had mastered so perfectly after knowing Daichi for an eternity and a half. Suga always told him that the freak duo would end up together, and the former captain always joked neither of them was brave enough.

_Oh. Okay. This is happening now. Everyone always talks about ‘the light,’ but I don’t see anything. All I can think about is Natsu and mom. I hope they’ll be okay. And the team. I wonder if they’ll made it to Nationals again. And Tobio. Wow. I really do love him, huh. I hope he’s okay. I mean, that idiot sucks with using his big boy words, but I know he really does love me. I want him to be here to hold my hand. I don’t want to go alone._

Kageyama knew something was wrong. It was like his soul was being sucked out and replaced with darkness. Everything felt, just wrong. He couldn’t explain it, but he knew. He knew that this was it for them, the utter demise to their epic plot arc. He stood before the door. His true love was on the other side, all alone and suffering.

Placing a sweaty palm against the door to the operating room, he said only one thing. “Goodbye, Hinata Shouyou.”

It was so eerily quiet after. Quiet enough that the three could hear the words they dreaded most being announced inside the other room.

_Goodbye, Kageyama Tobio._

“Time of death, 5:13 PM."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I cried while writing this. Really hard. I'm crying while posting it too. I think I'm going to do an epilogue eventually because Kageyama never got to open Hinata's gift! What a shame. I also really want to write a DaiSuga spinoff but, time is a thing that I never have.
> 
> I really hope you've enjoied this story, and that I can deliver more writing in the future.
> 
> Signing off,  
> Binary Bastard


End file.
